


The Fire in Her Eyes

by ScorchCC1262



Series: The Ballad of Eponine [2]
Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: All chapters take place at the same time, Apprenticing, Cafe Working, F/M, I'm Sorry, Muliple POV, Pining, Realization, She deserves more love, i love haru, perceived one-sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: Haru attempts to endure another day as an apprentice at LeBlanc. On top of enduring the challenges of barista life, she attempts to deal with her still strong romantic feelings towards the leader of the Phantom Thieves-turned Barista. Morgana feels helpless watching Haru suffer in silence. Akira starts thinking about what he loves about Haru...Inspired by the song "She Used to be Mine" by Sara Bareilles.





	1. She's Imperfect, but She Tries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is hard on herself,  
> She is broken, and won't ask for help...

Haru wakes up from bed and glares at her alarm. The clock screeches with the reckless abandon of a washed up opera singer plagued with a smoker’s throat while it flashes back the time of her wake up call - 3:30 am. The Empress brings the full force of her fist down onto the snooze button as she sits up and moans groggily at the still darkened sky framed by the window in her bedroom. She drags herself to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth. As she rubs the bristles against her teeth, Haru squints at the image in the mirror and sighs at the person looking back at her. Five months into her apprenticeship with Sojiro and LeBlanc has left her exhausted but grateful for the opportunity to learn from the man who taught her precious Joker. The valuable tutelage was not without its price, however, with Haru still feeling the exhaustion from her shift from the day before. On top of the stresses of work at the cafe, she worries about the man who will be working with her today. Akira would come into the shop to work at LeBlanc whenever school would let out for a long vacation. Like Haru, he intends to learn about business and open up a quaint little cafe in Tokyo.

Haru puts a finger to her chin and wonders if Sojiro would just let him slowly take over LeBlanc in his stead since he technically retired from his previous work after he adopted Futaba. She briefly giggles to herself at the thought of Akira giving every customer his effervescent smile from behind the cafe’s counter.

“That smile alone would triple LeBlanc’s profit,” she grins to herself as she put on her winter jacket and locks up her apartment to leave for LeBlanc.

She wonders how she’ll be able to hold it together in front of him. That fateful Valentine's Day still haunts Haru’s memories, despite that day being almost a year ago. She has been able to hide the sadness from most of her friends except for Morgana. The barista was always thankful to the kitty that he never did tell his master about her little secret. She hopes she could maybe talk to him again since he always did lend her his kind ear.

The first thing she sees when she enters LeBlanc’s ever familiar door is the scruffy mop of the man she loves. The soft pools of silver she recognizes as his eyes gaze back at her and she tries to hide the blush that she knows is partially peeking through her cheeks. She smiles her biggest fatigue-induced smile and waves to her fellow barista, who wordlessly waves back with a smirk that weakens her slightly in the legs. She snaps out of her slight stupor and quietly puts on her apron to start her work day.

The clanking of plates and the whistle of kettles take over her thoughts of the man next to her as the day progresses into the rush hour. Haru spends the rest of her time concentrating on orders, cleaning, serving dishes, cleaning again, thinking of and pining over the man working with her, thinking of how close and yet so far she is from him before shaking her head and getting back to work, then serving, and then cleaning again.

Haru spends her lunch break talking to Morgana outside of LeBlanc while Akira covers for her. She smiles as she catches up with the Phantom Thief that found her at her lowest point. She talks about her few months under Sojiro’s tutelage. She tells the kitty about her dreams for the cafe she will open up after graduating from the University. She sees how happy Morgana seems to be for her, but she knows that his cute kitty-cat eyes betray his concern for her. He wants to ask her about Akira, about what happened last year. He wants to know how she’s been since he found her that rain-soaked day. He wants to tell her that these feelings will eat her up inside. She knows that he wants to talk about all of this but she refuses to give him the opportunity. She chooses to hide her feelings for Akira behind her excited dreams of having a coffee shop of her own.

The rest of the day goes by with her repeating the same motions as her morning. She makes coffee with the same precision and speed as Akira. With her experience under Sojiro at this point, Haru could make coffee without even thinking. She could pour in the contents and adjust the roast to the perfect temperature without even hesitating. So, it annoys her when she accidentally burns herself making coffee for the last customer of the day. In her one moment of weakness, she lets Akira briefly take over her thoughts as she makes an espresso and accidentally lets the steam get too close to her hands. She curses at herself as Akira grabs her hands and soothes the burn under the cold water of the faucet. When the shock of the pain subsides, Haru feels her heart rate spike and her face burn with a blush as red as the burn on her hand. Her pupils carefully observe the back and forth motion of Akira’s thumbs over her hands. She then notices that the thumbs begin to rub over other parts of her hand and can't help but flush further. She looks up and squeaks when she makes brief eye contact with her leader and friend before they both look away.

“I-I’ll finish this order up, H-Haru. Go ahead and get ready to go home. I’ll take care of you… your customer from here!” Akira says to Haru, letting go of her hands to remake her order.

Haru notes that this was the first time Akira had ever became flustered in front of her. Was he…? Haru doesn’t dwell too much on it.

She collects herself and puts herself together long enough to muster up a “S-sure, thanks Akira.”

She waves her goodbyes to both Morgana and Akira and ventures home. She unwinds when she gets there, letting out a deep sigh as she crashes into her bed. She lets her thoughts finally linger on Akira and she replays the hand washing backwards and forwards in her mind. Haru briefly entertains the thought that maybe he feels for her the same way she does, that the wandering hand massage and his brief flustered words betrayed his innermost thoughts. She shakes her head to keep her thoughts from wandering further.

“He has a girlfriend,” she thinks.

“He probably volunteered to close up shop so she could come in and spend time alone with him,” she concludes, closing her eyes, “He wouldn't like someone like me.”

She resolves to hide her feelings for Akira underneath the bittersweet thoughts of opening up her own coffee shop. She sighs again as a lone tear trails away from the corner of her left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly trying to redeem myself after the previous Haru fic I made. This fic is a slow start towards Haru's happy ending, I hope.
> 
> I welcome all comments and critiques of my work! Please do not hesitate to comment and leave a Kudos!


	2. She is Good, but She Lies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana observes the signs of a budding attraction between Haru and Akira but feels helpless as both parties refuse to address their feelings.

Morgana halts his morning grooming session when he gets a whiff of the Beauty Thief’s comforting scent and hears LeBlanc’s bell ring. He looks down from his hidden perch in the attic stairs and smiles briefly when he sees Haru’s bright but exhausted face. His jaw contorts into a concerned frown when he sees her turn quickly away from Akira’s welcoming gaze to focus on prepping the kitchen for the morning rush. Morgana keeps to his perch and lets the familiar sounds of clinking silverware, talking customers, and the constant ringing of the welcoming bell fade into the melodic white noise he had taken for granted during his year as Akira’s roommate, fellow Phantom Thief, and friend. The smells of coffee and Sojiro’s curry flood the air so much that the kitty can taste it. He breathes a sigh of nostalgic relief after being cooped up in the relatively sterile and quiet room of Akira’s old family bedroom for most of this year. He looks down and observes the happy sight of seeing Akira in his element - smiling and taking coffee orders from excited customers. The former Phantom Thief recalls how Akira would tell him that he enjoyed working with Sojiro at the cafe and that it would remind him of the simpler and nicer memories of home. “He always was a simple country bumpkin,” Morgana thinks to himself with a snort.

The cat turns to see the other former Phantom Thief repeatedly stealing longing glances at the moppy-haired boy. The pining gazes she gives him brings the cat back to that rainy Valentine’s Day. He recalls seeing her approach LeBlanc’s rain-soaked door. Morgana could never forget how rapidly the light died in her eyes as she dropped her umbrella and box of chocolates to cover her mouth and run away. He remembers how Akira opened the door to find and clean the shattered box of chocolates from the front before returning inside to spend time with his girlfriend. The cat thief sighs as he recalls that that hopelessly romantic friend of his never made it far from LeBlanc’s door before she slipped on the wet concrete of the Yongen alleyway and sobbed in the pouring rain. He can still hear the words she said to him repeatedly that day.

She loved him.

He sees her steal another glance at Akira as he takes down an order from a customer with his classic Joker smirk. Morgana observes her snap out of her stupor to shake her head and prepare another cup of coffee. Visually, Haru looks different from her days as a Phantom Thief. Her hair now stands at shoulder length at the recommendation of Lady Ann. To keep it from getting in front of her face she keeps it up in a cute ponytail. Her love for pinks and purples soaks into her pants and shirt and she sticks out in the warm reds and browns of LeBlanc’s walls, even under her green apron. She still fixes her classic smile that brightens up any customer she hands a cup of coffee to. Morgana recognizes that smile, however. It is the smile Haru wore when she addressed him after dealing with her spoiled perverted jerk of an ex-fiancé. It is the smile that Noir wore when she came back to the Thieves after seeing her father die violently on every television screen in the world. He saw that same smile when she looked at him in the rain on that fateful Valentine’s Day evening.

She still loves him but hides it.

Morgana meets Haru outside of LeBlanc as she eats some curry she made for herself in the kitchen for lunch. He wants to ask her about Akira but knows better than to just ask her directly. So he closes the distance and let her pet him.

“Oh, hello there, Mona-chan!” the Beauty Thief starts with a greeting.

“Hi, Haru! You know you don't have to address me like that! We’re friends!” the kitty nudges his head into her petting hands.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Mona. Force of habit,” she smiles. The cat sees this as a chance to start prying.

“How have you been Haru? I haven’t seen you in a while!” Mona opens with a question.

“Things have been going great! Sakura-san has really taught me so much and I’ve been learning more about how to run a business in my classes! I feel like I’m one step closer to my dream!” The former Thief smiles as she talks.

The cat bandit baits with another question, “Have you kept in touch with the others?”

“Yes, whenever I can! We try to have an all girl’s night at least once a month, but you know how they all are.” Haru looks down at the kitty and gives him a smile.

Morgana briefly observes a change in the glint of her eye, but chooses to ignore it and push on with the killshot question, “What about A-?”

“Ann? I see her the most often! She always loves to give me tips on how to style my hair to get any man’s attention!” The musketeer nonchalantly deflects the question with a smile.

“To attract any man?” The kitty swordsman countered with a knowing smile.

“Well, Ryuji, for one, noticed the change in my look! For such a vulgar friend of ours, he can be such a gentleman when he compliments me!” Noir expertly parries the cat burglar’s question with an answer that she knew would throw him off.

“Really, Ryuji? What about-?”

“Well of course sweet Yusuke would notice too!” The surprisingly sharp-tongued Thief interrupts, “The sweet boy said he loved how my hair frames my face! He has even offered to paint me a portrait! I told him that I may take up his offer when I open up my cafe.”

Morgana contemplates how to pierce through this verbal stalemate with Haru until he hears an alarm set off from her phone, ending their passive-aggressive verbal duel. Haru gets up and smiles at Morgana, “Duty calls! Thank you for keeping me company during my lunch!”

Desperate to get her to talk, Mona drops the facade and asks bluntly, “Are you okay, Haru?”

Haru turns and her face briefly flashes a revealing frown before she re-adjusts her lips into a slight smile and replies, “Of course, Mona! Why wouldn't I be?”

He doesn't believe her.

Mona can see it in her eyes when she passes behind Akira at the counter. He can see it in her blush when Akira adjusts the coffee maker behind Haru. He can see how wide her eyes get when she realizes Akira is an inch away from her as he adjusts the burner. She still feels the fire of her crush on him. She can still feel how much his touch can electrify the space around her. She very much still loves him just by looking at her eyes.

But there is something else.

The scout cat sees how Akira checks on Haru, even when she is just sitting down in the down times between the rush. He sees how the Gentleman Thief steals glances over at Haru when she concentrates on the coffee burner’s temperature. The cat sees the smirk on his master’s face when she sticks out her tongue to concentrate and fiddle with the various knobs. Mona notes how Akira looks at her with his soft grey comforting eyes and how Akira sighs with a happy heart when Haru turns to him and squeaks a smile. He doesn't look at her like a mentor to a student. Morgana sees that he looks at her with admiration and happiness.

The last customer comes in and Haru shrieks when she accidentally burns herself. Mona is about to leap to help her out until he notices Akira rushing from behind her and pushing her with his body to the sink nearby. Morgana squints as he notices how close the two of them are to each other, with Akira enveloping Haru as he massages her burnt hand over the sink. He practically hears Haru’s breath hitch at the realization of how close they are to each other and Morgana notes how Akira begins exploring the rest of her hand with his massages. The two of them break away quickly and Akira finishes the customer’s order for Haru. Morgana comes down from his perch when Haru leaves and Akira locks up.

“So what was that all about?” the cat looked at his fellow Thief and asks.

“What was what?”

“Seriously, it's not like I had anything better to do than see you massage more than just the burnt part of her hand.”

Akira sighs, and the glare from his glasses obscures his eyes from Mona. The moppy haired barista says, “I… I got it bad, don't I?”

“If the customer wasn't there, you probably would've started massaging more than just her hand by now.”

“She’s…. she’s fascinating.”

“What do you mean?” Morgana looks at Akira with curiosity.

“I don't know how to explain it, Morgana,” Akira says, “but I admire her.”

Morgana proceeds to open his mouth in response but Akira interrupts him, “Do me a favor, Mona. Don't tell her.”

The cat sighs with frustration.

“I don't want to hurt her, Morgana,” Akira looks down with a sigh, “She… she doesn't need another screwed up guy like me in her life.”

“But you're not screwed up, Joker.”

“You think the Empress of Okumura Foods would want to settle for a guy like me? I’m just a guy she likes having coffee with,” Akira says with a sigh.

Morgana is taken aback from Akira’s confession. He never hears him admit weakness in front of anyone, even Ryuji.

“Not that it matters anyway. I’m with someone already,” Akira lets out a small grin and pets Mona as he heads upstairs.

“Speaking of that, you going to see her tonight?”

“After today? No… I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.”

Morgana looks on as Akira drags his feet upstairs. He then looks at the windowed front door. The cat then sighs and thinks about the pain Haru felt that Valentine’s Night.

“Is it really a good idea to keep it from her?” the cat pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment or leave a Kudos! I'm open to positive or negative feedback on my work and writing!


	3. She is all that, Mixed up, and Baked in a Beautiful Pie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's realizes his feelings for the Beauty Thief.

The morning sun shines through the windowed front door of LeBlanc as Akira prepares to open up the cafe. Sojiro is notably absent, him deciding to take a break and have Akira run the cafe along with Sojiro’s new apprentice, Haru. He smiles at the thought, glad to have any kind of help in the shop, especially one as knowledgeable about coffee as Haru. He preps the register and polishes the last of the dishware to get that perfect shine before the customers come in and start the morning rush.

A familiar silhouette covers the rising sun’s warm gaze as the door opens and the welcoming bell chimes a soft hello. His mouth drops at the sight of the woman who enters. The girl he sees is Haru, but with longer curly hair tied back into a ponytail and sporting a light violet top with a darker purple pair of jeans. The gentleman thief’s eyes wander upwards back to her face and sees her sport the warm and welcoming smile she always wears when she locks eyes with him. Akira freezes in his tracks and feels himself fluster over her new look and inviting gaze. He manages to show a slight smirk at his friend and briefly sees her cheeks redden before she briskly walks past him to take an apron and finish the cafe prep.

Akira’s flush disappears as the morning rush comes through for their caffeine fix. He goes to take orders to give Haru a chance to really practice brewing under pressure. After finishing up taking the orders, he takes a look at Haru as she effortlessly prepares and pours each cup and gives them to the customers. With a curious look, he takes the time to study her features and quirks as she finishes the last orders of the morning rush. He giggles quietly when she sticks her tongue out while pouring the coffee into the cup and smirks silently at the way she blows excess hair away from her face after she completes an order. He awes at how effortlessly she pours the curry over rice without wasting a single drop and studies the way she addresses each customer in her cute and uplifting demeanor. Akira admires the way she tiptoes and waves her hands stubbornly upward to try to reach for the jar of coffee beans on the top shelf and laughs at the frustrated pout she gives him when he goes to easily reach for the jar she is reaching for. The thing he notices most of all in his little observation of his friend and fellow Thief is the fire of passion she has in her eyes the entire time she is working. He admires how passionately she works and the satisfied sigh she lets out when she sees a satisfied customer.

Akira lets himself show a soft grin. He would be lying if he said he was not fond of Haru. She was the first person he hugged when he had gotten back to LeBlanc after turning himself in. He had enjoyed their conversations together and have grown to be fast friends in the relatively short span of time they had spent together. He had felt a kindred spiritual connection with her that he had not felt with the others, save for his magical cat friend. They were both simple people asked to leave their comfort zones to lead others into the fray without any idea about how to do it.

Akira feels a gentle hand rest on his arm to interrupt his thoughts, “Uh, Akira? Oh, I’m so sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I just wanted to let you know that I was going to take my lunch!”

The messy haired teenager let out a warm grin and nods quietly. His smile grows bigger as his gaze follows a now happily strutting Haru out of the currently empty cafe and the doorbell chimes a happy “See you later!” as Haru closes the door shut.

“Maybe that is why we’ve gotten along so well,” Akira thinks as he puts his hand to his chin. Sure, Makoto has always been the de facto second-in-command of the team, but Haru had to make everyday decisions that could devastate the lives of the people in her company, similar to how Akira has had to worry about the lives of all of their friends in the middle of a fierce fight.

He thinks back to his past conversations with Haru and smiles fondly. He recalls her passion. He closes his eyes and thinks about their various treks around different places to try their foods. He ponders about her experiments in her garden and her homegrown coffee. He reminisces about all the new things they've tried together just to satiate her beautiful curiosity. He recalls her fears and concern. He clenches his fist at the worry she had about marrying her thankfully ex-fiancé just to save her company. His eyes clench at her shock at seeing the inner depths of her father's palace. Akira feels himself choke at his thoughts of how she sobbed after witnessing her father’s rather public demise. Akira then thinks about Haru’s courageous resolve. He feels himself smirk proudly for her fully awakening Milady. Tears begin to pool in Akira’s eyes at her strong resolve to avenge her father. He sighs happily when he recalls the hand he placed on her shoulder to push Haru to continue talking with the President of her company.

In every memory he sees, he recalls the same fire that burns in her eyes. Despite Haru’s dainty and studious nature, she hides a furnace of emotions and passion. Akira thinks of how it reminds him of himself - she is simple, uncomplicated, but willing to put all of herself into everything she does.

“I admire that about her. I like her smile, her reassuring touch, and her hidden passion,” he thinks to himself.

“...I love her cute pout, her determined glare, her cute but stubborn huff when she is frustrated...”

“She’s just this simple yet complicated and jumbled up mess, but she’s beautiful and..” he chokes briefly and then blushes at his realization, “...and I love her…”

He feels his heart race like it did when he ran for dear life out of Kamoshida’s Palace. How did he not realize it sooner? He panics out of his thoughts and opens his eyes to see her gazing at him with concern.

“Umm, are you okay today, Akira? You seem a little more tense and out of it than usual.” Haru puts her hand assuringly on his shoulder and Akira feels his skin set ablaze at her touch. He feels his heart flinch and his lungs hitch at Haru’s question as if she removed the blindfolds from his eyes for the first time in ages.

He feels his throat betray his true emotions as he responds, “I-I’m fine, just a little parched.”

“Well, we can't possibly let you get dehydrated at a cafe of all places, right?” Haru exclaims and struts over to the sink with a glass to bring him back some water with her heartwarming smile.

Akira uses the drink to recompose himself and replies, “Thanks Haru. Let’s get prepped for the next rush, shall we?”

Haru nods and turns to get her apron and heat up the curry. Akira sighs and turns to the register as the welcome bell begins to chime in the next group of customers.

The next wave comes and the clicking of glass, ceramic, and metal begin to fill up the cafe once again. He finds himself getting distracted by the sight of his new love working with him. He finds himself wanting to sneak glances at her. He sneaks light touches to her arms and hands to adjust the burner or grab the same utensils in happenstance. He finds himself looking forward to when she bumps into him behind the counter and feels his heart skip out of his chest when she giggles at him afterwards.

It is close to the end of the day and Akira rings up the last order. His thoughts linger on the Beauty Thief and how she stole his heart with a soft smile and a warm touch. He hears a shriek and he feels the instincts he developed as Joker spring into action. He envelops himself around the hurt girl, rushes her under the comforting touch of cool water, and begins to massage the burnt area. When his real mind takes over, he finds himself massaging further and further away from the burn and into the next hand, with his fingers intertwining with her lithe fingers then exploring the rest of her palm and her wrist…

“Ummm…”

Akira hears the flustered yelp from below him and realizes that he can feel Haru’s body breathing softly yet nervously into his chest. He looks down to see his arms enveloped around her body. His eyes wander to the hands he is touching and trace its way up to the flustered face of his beautiful co-worker. Akira lets go of her quickly and backs away with a nervous laugh, “I-I’ll finish this order up, H-Haru. Go ahead and get ready to go home. I’ll take care of you… your customer from here!”

Akira swears he can hear a disappointed sigh from Haru before she replies, “S-sure, thanks Akira!”

He feels cat eyes bore into his head after Haru leaves. He turns to see Morgana look at him with a curious look, “So what was THAT all about?”

Akira curses at himself for how perceptive Morgana can be. He tells his cat friend about how he admires her and every little thing about her. As he tries to explain his feelings to Morgana, Akira’s thoughts wander to the scummy men who were previously in her life and he stiffens.

“She deserves better than me. She deserves better than… this,” he thinks.

Akira turns Mona no says, “Do me a favor, Mona. Don't tell her.”

The cat hesitates and sighs at Akira’s order for seemingly the first time since they met.

“I don't want to hurt her, Morgana,” Akira looks down with a sigh, “She… she doesn't need another screwed up guy like me in her life.”

Akira hears Morgana try to defend him but knows better than to listen to him ramble on about how great he is. Akira never did think of himself that way. He is just a simple kid who had a big responsibility and that very thing was over the moment he summoned the devil to save Christmas. Now, he is an ex-Phantom Thief who hung up his long black trench coat and white masquerade mask to live out the rest of his life serving up coffee, curry, and a smile to anyone willing to come by. He is not that dashing rogue leader of his dastardly band of Robin Hoods who stole hearts to save the world anymore. He is not the Hero of Justice that Haru perceives him to be. He is just Akira, the simple country boy with a newfound coffee addiction. Haru couldn't possibly go for a man like that, could she?

“You think the Empress of Okumura Foods would want to settle for a guy like me? I’m just a guy she likes having coffee with,” Akira blurts out with regret. He never likes to burden his friends with his thoughts.

“Not that it matters anyway. I’m with someone already,” Akira lets out an unconvincing grin and pets Mona as he heads upstairs.

Akira grimaced at the thought of seeing his girlfriend. The distance had not been kind to the fledgling couple and their paths have slowly led them further away from each other. “The arguments and the bickering are the last thing I need right now,” Akira thinks as he starts walking up the stairs and rubs his strained eyes.

“Speaking of that, you going to see her tonight?” Morgana asks from the base of the stairs.

“After today? No… I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.”

He gets dressed and lays down to close his eyes. They slowly reopen when he feels a weight gently lay next to him and trace infinity into his bare chest. He looks down and see a familiar floof of hair laying on his shoulder, the hairs’ owner focused on the the finger now tracing over his abdomen as she snuggles her nude body into his.

Haru looks up, smirks at him and teases, “Why hello my Joker! I’m so sorry to wake you, but I just couldn't help myself!”

She pushes herself up to cup Akira’s face with one of her hands and closes the distance between their lips.

“But since you're awake now, maybe I’ll make it worth your while,” the Empress whispers deeply into his lips with half lidded eyes and goes to kiss them….

Akira rises out of bed in a cold sweat with his hands gripping his shirt and him feeling a familiar tightness in his pants. He breathes heavily and looks at the time to realize he has only been asleep for an hour with Morgana nowhere in sight. He rubs his face in frustration as he lays back down in bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling.

Hoo boy….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work and getting this far! I hope you've enjoyed the journey with our two hopelessly romantic dorks and their pet "not-a-cat." If you are worried that this is the end of their journey, fret not! This anthology will have one more story to tie it all together! Please feel free to leave comments and Kudos! I appreciate and cherish every single one I receive!


End file.
